The Dead and Gone
by Istealurfrenchfries
Summary: "You're dead." They say that right before you die, you see your life flash before your eyes. Yeah, they lied.
1. Funhouse-Pink

_**Title:** The Dead And Gone  
_

_**Chapter: **_ 1

_**Author: **_Istealurfrenchfries

_**Disclaimer: **_ I do not, and will never own The Twilight Saga.

_**Betas: **_Unbeta'd. I tried, but face it, there's gonna be some mistakes. My apologies.

**Rating: **T for some language and mature themes. Possibly some slight gore later.

**_Pairing: _ **Peter/Bella

**A/N: This is my first shot at a Peter/Bella pairing and I hope that all goes well. As a warning, my Bella will be OOC in this story.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was in London, when Sue Clearwater called and gave me the news. I dropped everything and hightailed my ass home.

He's gone. The only person in my life whom I cared about anymore was gone. Dead. Forever.

~OoOoO~

It's been five years since Edward, and in that time I've grown up. For the first few months after Edward left me in the woods, I was hopeless. Then I woke up and realized that no one was coming back for me. I finished school with straight A's and completed college. Now, I had been traveling, seeing the world and living life to its full extent. No more vampires.

I am not the same doe eyed teenager that let Edward and his family push her around. I'd hardened up and became wiser. I found out who I am in this world, and I am stronger than I have ever been.

_Except for today._

I had been in Forks for about a week now, and for the worst reason. Charlie was dead. My father, the one who has been there for everything. He protected this small town and people respected him. He never deserved any of this.

It was explained to me that Charlie had pulled someone over, when he was shot in the heart from another car. He didn't even make it to an ambulance. My daddy died there right on that road. The police have no leads, no license number, nothing to help them find the shooter. _Great._

It seemed as if I was suddenly reverted back to my eight year old self. I just wanted to run and hide away, but I can't. I'm an adult and they don't things like that. Everyone expected me to by responsible about this. _Well fuck them! _I wanted to feel the loss. I wanted to be in denial. I wanted to feel guilty. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to _feel. _

I almost didn't make it through his funeral, but I thought that I owed my father that one last favor. It was all I could do just to sit there and give my speech to the entire town. I swore I almost broke poor Sue's hand with the death grip of my own. Seeing his casket while everyone payed their respects almost sent me into hysterics. I was just glad that the damned thing is over now.

I guessed what really hurt was the fact that I was never there. Charlie and the Pack were always calling me and asking me to come back home, but I never listened. I was off seeing the world. Rebuilding myself after Edward royally screwed me all up. Now, I regret every second of it. I would go through the utter heartbreak and pain from Edward all over again, if it would've kept Charlie safe.

Now, sitting alone in an empty house, I was left to think. Everyone left about an hour ago, some giving me looks of pity, while others had given me hard glares. I guessed those people blamed me just as much as I did.

I sat down in my dad's recliner. I remembered him watching the games and-No. I refused to let myself think about that.

What if I had been home more? Would I have been able to make a difference? Would I have kept Charlie from getting shot? No, I didn't think so. There's not much that I could've done. Still, I should've at least been in town! If the Cullens were still here..

_The Cullens! What if they were still here?_

Edward's fuck up of a family. If _they _were here, would my father be dead? Would he have been shot in the heart then? I was suddenly on my feet, pacing furiously.

No. He wouldn't be. Alice would've saw it. Charlie would have been protected. If they hadn't left, my father would still be alive. He wouldn't be six feet under the ground right now!

I hadn't thought about the Cullens in over four years! I'd let it go, but now...Now...Damn it! This is their fault!

I kicked the wall in my anger and frustration. The pain didn't even register anymore.

_Their fault! _

Did Alice see this five years ago? Did she decide to leave, and then see Charlie's death? Wouldn't she know that my dad dying would absolutely crush me? I thought she actually gave a damn about me. I guess that was a foolish way of thinking, wasn't it? None of them actually cared.

I couldn't stay in this house, surrounded by my father's stuff, his scent. I just knew that Sue would be coming by everyday, probably to check up on me. Regardless of what she's done for me, I was selfish and I couldn't face her. I couldn't face seeing the sadness in her eyes. I couldn't stand seeing the sadness in everybody's eyes.

Too many thoughts were going on inside my head. More than I was used to. I just...Needed to go.

_Charlie is dead. Sue Clearwater. Pity. The Cullens. Edward. Rosalie. Jasper. Esme. Emmett. Alice. Carlisle. Their fault! Is it mine? They're gone! They never cared! I hate them! It's all their fault!_

I grabbed my keys off the hook and ran outside. Five years, and I still had my piece of crap truck. I had taken it to the shop and got it fixed up. It didn't run perfectly, but it worked for traveling around and seeing the world. It did the job, and it did it good.

I threw it into drive and started to pull out of the driveway frantically, not paying any attention to the surprised faces on either side of me. I guess they thought I would be holed up in my house for the next four months like the last time I had a huge blow to my life. Nope. Not a chance. I was a different person now. I was no longer the scrawny awkward seventeen year old that I had been five years ago. I'd matured; physically and mentally. However, that doesn't mean that what I was about to do would be completely sane. I could feel the smile creeping up on my face.

I left my neighbors behind as I drove further down the familiar path. I hadn't been on this road for so long, but it would forever be etched into my mind. I had driven this way too many times to be able to forget it. Funny, my memory.

Huh, Eddie-boy, I guess you were wrong for once. Remember what you told me the day you left?

_'Don't worry.' He smiled 'You're human-Your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind.' _

I'd never forgotten anything about that family. Edward made me believe that I would forget them, but he was wrong. Nothing would ever make me forget them. Nothing. I'd st buried those memories deep in the back of my mind, so it seemed like I was forgetting them. Trust me, I wished I could forget all about the vampires that invaded my life. But I couldn't, life never works in my favor. It never has.

Yeah, time healed my wounds, all right. It also taught me to grow the fuck up and to stop counting on people to be there for me. When you let yourself believe in people, you are the one who gets hurt in the end. It's easier to trust no one, and be independent. If you let your guard down, be prepared to feel pain, and a lot of it. That's the only thing people are good for; causing pain and heartbreak on each other. The stronger people have control over the weaker ones, and the weaker ones take it because we don't know any better.

Yes, it's much better to never let anyone in. That lesson would stick with me for the rest of my pathetic human existence.

I turned off the main road, onto the wide dirt path that I always thought was too long to be a driveway, but of course I'm a human and what do I know? It didn't matter what I think. It had never mattered what I thought. Nobody cared about my thoughts.

After what felt like fifteen minutes, I saw it. I saw the big mansion of what was the Cullen's abandoned house. To say that the yard was overgrown would be an understatement. The entire property could be passed off as a jungle. Weeds were everywhere and vines were climbing up the sides of the house. The grass was easily as tall as my waist. Esme's poor garden looks like it had lost the battle against nature. There was green everywhere you looked, the different shades blending and merging into each other. _Nothing _had touched the house since they left. It sat there, completely undisturbed. My face twisted into a smile. _Great._

I parked my truck and stepped out onto the ground, trying not to get tripped up by overwhelming amount of green. _This will be for Charlie._ I fought to keep the tears at bay, instead forcing that smile that I knew no one will see. Good, no one needed to see my face.

It took me ten minutes just to get past the weeds and get their front door open. It was unlocked. I guess that Eddie was either in such a hurry to leave me behind that he forgot to lock the door, or..He expected me to come back as soon as the family was gone. Was I really that weak and pathetic back then?

Once I was in, I noticed that it is much neater inside than outside. The only things left in the house was the furniture, and that was wrapped up in crisp, white sheets. Esme must've done this, God knows no one else would've.

I had the sudden urge to see everything in ruins. I wanted to see their pretty little mansion destroyed. I wanted to see the flames.

_It's all their fault. My dad is dead because of them. They didn't protect him! Their fault!_

Then I saw it; Edward's grand piano. I fought to hold back the maniacal bubbling laughter that wanted to escape. He loved that damn thing more than he ever pretended to love me. It's kinda funny how he could delicately stroke those keys, but of course, when I asked for any physical affection, he was suddenly 'too strong and dangerous to kiss me.' Pathetic.

I crept closer and pulled off the white sheet that was covering the piano. A cloud of dust sprung into the air, making me cough and my eyes water. This only served in making me more hysterical. In my anger, I kicked the leg of the instrument. Pain bloomed in my foot and up my leg but I ignored it, kicking it again. I kept kicking, punching and hitting the top of the piano angrily. It didn't even budge.

Suddenly, a thought came to my mind and I giggled hysterically, turning around and running across the house to the door that led into the garage. It was painted crystal clean white like the rest of the house. Mindlessly, I threw the door open and tripped as I ran forward. Unfazed by my almost face-plant, I ran through the room, searching for what I needed. Surely they had been in too much of a hurry to take everything with them. I mean, they left Eddie's prized possession behind. I looked around me frantically, my moves jerky and stiff. _Where the hell is it? _I was about to give up when I saw what I wanted.

_Ha! Finally!_

In the corner of the garage, under a bunch of useless scraps, a sledge hammer was laying on the ground, seemingly forgotten. _ Huh, well I guess we have something in common. _I shook my head, knowing that a normally sane person would not be mentally talking to an object. Strangely, it didn't bother me in the slightest. I quickly grabbed the tool, grinning with anticipation.

I walked back through the house, banging the hammer against the walls as I passed by, pleased by the large dents it left behind. I crept up behind the piano as one would to execute a murder plan.

Without warning, the smile was gone and tears spilled down my face. I stopped, remembering every time I ever heard Edward play for me. He even composed a song to show me his so called 'love' for me. How stupid was I to believe it?

Brushing away the tears, I stepped closer to the offending object. Using every amount of strength I had, I lifted the sledge hammer into the air, posing it above the instrument.

_Oh, if only you were here, Edward Cullen._

I felt a burst of regret and anger well up in me. I could never bring my father back, there would always been that pain in my heart. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't be dead. He'd be alive and well right now. If it weren't for them..

Releasing a pent up scream, I brought the hammer down on the sleek back wood, watching as the impact made a softball sized dent. My anger fueling my strength, I brought the tool back up into the air, slamming it into the hard surface again, seeing the wood cave in with a sense of satisfaction. I may not be getting my father back, but at least I would be gaining something, however small and pointless it was. My own little piece of closure.

I moved around the, now disgraceful, piano. This time I went for the ivory keys, destroying several. I was stuck on an adrenaline rush, seemingly gaining strength from it.

I continued, moving and maneuvering the tool in my hand, my entire being filled with an angry haze. My actions might be considered graceful if they weren't muddled with such hatred. From my mouth escaped furious grunts and shouts, seemingly growing ever more hostile.

After the piano was no less than destroyed, a mess of wood, wires, metal, and ivory on the floor, I stood back to look over the mess. When I looked at the rest of the house-The clean floors, the clear glass windows, the stairs- something snapped. Edward's piano wasn't enough. I needed _more. _Edward may have broken me, but the entire family had wronged me. Each in their own, individual way.

I went through each room of the house, leaving my mark. I wrecked havoc on everything in sight; shattering windows and mirrors. I left large holes in the walls and knocked over all the dressers, desks, and tables in the house. I destroyed the doors on their hinges. I ripped all the books from their bookshelves and tore the pages out, reducing Carlisle's treasured book collection into debris.

_All their fault!_

I was in a haze, tearing up anything that I set my eyes on. When -If- The Cullens ever come back, they'd see their ruined property. They would know who it was. They would be forced to remember the poor little human who was just too curious for her own good.

_Ha, bet you never thought I was capable of this, Cullens._

Turns out, Alice had left some of her clothing behind. It must have been her least favorite collection, which surely would have cost me several months worth of paychecks from Newton's Olympic Outfitters back then. It didn't take me long to have the top designer fabrics strewn across the house, cut into shreds. I upturned all the mattresses in almost every room.

When I reached _his_ room, I noticed how untouched it looked. Nothing was wrapped up in the protective plastic like the rest of the house. Edward's impressive collection of CD's were still up on their shelves neatly. Everything was the same as it were five years ago, before my life was ruined. Several pieces of hand written sheet music were still scattered on the desk from the last day I spent in here with him. I remembered that day, it had been perfect. It was the day before my birthday, and I had been watching him compose different melodies and verses on that paper, his hand swiftly writing the notes with grace. At the time, it had captivated me.

I walked forward and trailed a hand across one of the white walls. The only difference to the room was the layer of dust that covered the furniture. When I reached the overly large window, I froze, my mind coming up with yet another outcome of destruction, this one far more permanent lasting.

I ran out of the room and flew down the stairs, tripping twice. On the last step, I stumbled on a scrap of what used to be a pair of jeans. I fell to the ground with an undignified grunt, knowing that I had just earned myself a bruise. I picked myself up and raced out the front door, through the massive amount of weeds and to my truck.

I rummaged around the bed of my truck, fishing out a full two gallon gasoline can. This would be sure to do the trick. It was perfect.

_Fire._

I made my way back in, starting with the inside of the house. I let the flammable substance slosh over the lip of the can and hit the floor. I saturated the curtains and Alice's left-behind clothing. I poured gas on the staircase and hall floors. The white carpet was stained with it.

Running outside, I used the last forth of the gasoline on the porch. After everything was set up to my liking, I tossed the can away from me and pulled out the Zippo from my back pocket. It was a gift from Renee three years ago, before she cut all ties with me. Although my own mother wanted nothing to do with me, I still carried the lighter with me wherever I went. A safe keeping of sorts.

_Not that it matters now._

I flicked open and tossed it through the open door and into the house. It didn't take long for the flame to catch on the carpet, spreading and growing. I did a pretty damn good job of arsonist if I do say so myself. I ran back away from the house as the flame grew even more, crackling across the wood floor and outside. I knew that there wouldn't be a danger to the rest of the town as the weeds and greenery was too wet for the fire to spread any farther than the house. I may hate the Cullens, but the rest of Forks doesn't deserve my rage.

The whole damn house was lighting up now, yellow and orange flames erupting from the house. Blake smoke arose into the sky. I watched as the windows cracked under the heat, the curtains now completely burned up. The exterior of the house was changing into a smoky grey color. The conflagration brought a sense of contentment over me. I was finally overcoming my obstacles. I had burned away the only proof that the Cullens ever existed. I was strong, stronger than anyone would ever care to admit.

Watching the with a certain interest, my attention was brought away from the flames. I started to notice something-Or rather _felt _something. Becoming gradually more aware, it was an unnerving feeling. Unexplainable, like I was being watched, inspected. I whirled around, expecting to see someone had had followed me, Jacob maybe. The treaty was blown off after the Cullens left, so it could've been anyone from the pack.

Finding no one, I realized that it was a familiar feeling. One that no human could perform. Not even a wolf, with their lack of stealth. There was no breathing to be heard. I kept turning around and around, trying to deny what I knew was true. There was only one creature that could maintain secrecy like that. Realization hit me hard.

_Vampire._

Did they come back? Did Edwards perfect family come back just as I demolished their house? Did they watch me set their beautiful home on fire but decide to stay quiet? I whipped around, staring into the woods at nothing, trying to spot the people who had destroyed my life.

"Are you happy, Edward?!" The words left my mouth in an angry shout. "Huh?! Your human pet isn't so innocent now, is she?" I turned towards the still burning house. It was starting to get dark and I was finding it harder to see into the woods. "Go to hell, all of you!"

I was breathing hard, heating up from the anger and the heat from the fire. If they were all here, if _he _tried to take me back...I might as well just throw myself into the fire.

Getting ready to march into the woods and find them from their hiding places, I suddenly spotted something. I barely saw it in the fading daylight but it was there, I was sure of it. Hair, but it wasn't the messy bronze color that I used to love so much. It wasn't Alice's jet black hair or Jasper's honey blond locks. No, it was wild and red. I'd recognize the person anywhere. Red hair.

_Victoria._

My eyes widened. I was wrong, so so wrong. It wasn't Edward, or the Cullens at all. Victoria was still after me. I always knew she would be after James' death. Edward never wanted to listen to me, but I knew she'd come for revenge on account of her dead mate.

My anger dissipated into fear as I sprinted to my truck. It was a futile and pointless attempt of escape but I had to try. If anything, this was for Charlie. His death wouldn't be in vain, I had to live for him. And if I died, what would the town think? That the Chief's daughter killed herself after the tragedy of his death. I had to _try._

I ripped the driver door open and jumped into the cab, frantically starting the engine. She was coming for me, I could feel it. Inside me, I knew that this would be the end. After successfully getting the engine to start, I tore up the driveway, leaving the chaos of the Cullen home behind. I kept looking out the window for the vampire who was stalking me as I drove across the gravel. _Why can't the drive way just be shorter? _My odds were decreasing with every second.

I had to get to the pack. Jacob, Sam, Embry, everyone, they would protect me. All of them would easily overpower Victoria, I just have to _get _there. It seemed impossible, the rez is across town.

Finally getting to the main road, I sped up as fast as I could go. Nobody was on the road, probably still mourning the loss of my father inside their houses.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

I still couldn't see her, but I could feel her. I raced down the road, trying to get to the Reservation. What if..What if they weren't there, or wouldn't help me? What if they blamed me for Charlie's death enough to let me die? Nevertheless, I continued, seeing it as my only chance at living.

It's funny, five years ago after Edward left me, I would have gladly let Victoria kill me. I wasn't really living back then. I was too far in my depression to think otherwise. Back then, I was still the girl who loved Edward Cullen. Now, although I'd lost the one person who was more important to me than anyone, I had the will to live on.

I looked out into the woods again. I still had that feeling, but I couldn't see her. _Where the hell is she? _I already knew something was going to happen, I just didn't know when. I pressed on the accelerator harder, breaking the speed limit big time. Unfortunately, my old truck was no match for the speed of a human drinking vampire.

Looking back to the road, she was suddenly there. No more than fifteen feet from my truck, Victoria stood in the middle of the road, that grin on her face. I began to wonder if she had anything to do with why the road was vacant.

Not even having time to scream, my hands jerked the wheel to the left, trying to avoid her. She didn't move as I ran off the pavement. I was going way too fast to stop if I tried, not that I would with Victoria so close anyway. There was no guard rail to stop my truck from tumbling down the steep hill.

_I'm gonna wreck! _

I did scream this time as the entire truck fell to it's side, then upside down. The drivers door caved in with the impact. I hadn't had time to even think about putting on my seat belt, so I locked my hands against the roof of my truck in an effort to stay in my position as I was bounced around. No longer was I thinking about Victoria.

_Oh God! It's over._

Not being able to stay seated, my body was thrown around like a rag doll. Everything in my truck spun around with me, some of it hitting me.

I continued to slide, my world spinning as the truck flipped onto its other side and around again. I watched, feeling as if time had slowed down, as the safety glass of the windshield cracked. With the next roll, it shattered, glass flying outwards. I squeezed my eyes shut, screaming.

Everything bounced and I hit the door hard. Pain blossomed through my side and my arms flailed uselessly.

Everything tilted one more time as the truck finally stopped, landing on it's tires. I had ended up sprawled across the bench seat, my head towards the passenger door. I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't. My head hurt the worst of everything, having hit it on the door. I let put a low groan of pain, feeling blood run down the side of my head. I sucked in a short, painful breath. The scent made me nauseous, as it always did.

I didn't move, afraid to feel what had possibly been broken, although it didn't seem is if I could move anyway. Each of my limbs felt as if there were hundred pound weights attached to them. My head ached and pounded. I started to see black spots in my vision and I just knew that I would lose consciousness.

I was confused as I heard quiet footsteps near my truck. _What? _They got closer and my eyes widened in realization. I suddenly remembered why I was in my truck in the first place. Victoria was still out there, ready to kill me. I had completely forgotten about her, trying not to be crushed by my truck. There was no way I'd be living now. I can't even move. The footsteps grew louder.

"Be-lla!" Her sickly sweet voice rang out, making my head hurt even worse. When I didn't respond, she spoke again. "You didn't actually think you could out run me, did you?" She was right beside my truck now, I could hear her on the other side of the passenger door.

I could tell that she was getting bored with my silence, and was deciding to speed up the process of killing me. I clenched my teeth in fear and anticipation. Suddenly, the door the ripped right off and her face was no more than five inches away from mine. Her long curly hair dropped down like a veil around my face. She growled and spoke in a much more terrifying voice than before, like nails being scrapped across a chalkboard.

"You're dead."

She made to lunge but in the next second, she was ripped away. Confused and in pain, I tried to look around.

I heard someone else with heavier footsteps. A man? Growls from two people were heard from about thirty feet away from me. I could make out the sounds of struggling, then Victoria shouting.

"She's mine to kill! She killed my mate! She's mine!"

I felt like crying, the rough sound of stone against stone penetrating my hearing. It heard the grunts and growls from both ends. The shredding sound of a limb being ripped off was loud and I was glad that no one else was here to witness it. The last thing to be heard was the lighter, retreating footsteps of my attacker.

Finally, it was silent, other than the footsteps that walked in my direction. I had started to panic until I recognized these as the other person's footsteps.

Who is it and what do they want with me? Are they looking to kill me just like Victoria wanted to? The fear was back as these thoughts ran through my muddled brain.

I whimpered and let out a shriek as I felt cold hands touch my shoulders. They were definitely the hands of a male, calloused and large. The mystery man instantly shuffled back at the noise.

"Are you alright, darlin'? Is there anywhere I can take you?"

His voice had a heavy southern accent. It was deep and gruff, but also maintained the politeness of a gentleman. A part of me wished I could see his face, but I couldn't see anything. My head throbbed in pain and it was making it harder to even think clearly.

After a few long moments, his question rang through my head. _Is there anywhere I can take you? _No. I couldn't go back to Charlie's house and be haunted by the memories of my father. I couldn't go to Florida to my mother. Renee wanted nothing to do with me. I had nothing.

"It..It's all gone," I struggled to get the words out before I let unconsciousness consume me.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! If you liked (Or didn't like) this first chapter, feel free to drop me a review!**


	2. Know Your Enemy-Green Day

_**Title: **_The Dead and Gone

_**Chapters: **_2

_**Author: **_Istealurfrenchfries

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not, and will never own the Twilight Saga.

_**Beta: **_Unbeta'd

_**Rating: **_T

_**Pairing: **_Peter/Bella

_**Song: **_Know Your Enemy - Green Day

**A/N: Yeah, this was meant to come out earlier, but my laptop decided to die on me. Sorry! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It really means a lot!**

* * *

**Peter POV**

I sat at the stool, the untouched drink clutched firmly in my hand. I stared into the deep bronze liquid to avoid any eye contact with the humans. It was dark in the bar, but I still didn't want to take any chances. My dark irises tended to scare them away.

The scent of desire, sweat, and blood was intoxicating, making my mouth fill with venom. The close pressed bodies clustered around me. I could hear the wet _thump thump _of their heartbeats and it tempted the beast inside me. I thought about how easy it would be to slaughter them all. All the humans wouldn't even know what hit them.

It would be exactly like every vampire's buffet.

I had to suppress a pleased growl at the thought. Their sweet, intoxicated blood running down my throat.

Suddenly, I snapped back from my thoughts and I had to remind myself that I wasn't here to slaughter the whole building of people.

_Get it together, Peter!_

Believe it or not, I actually did have considerable restraint and control over my blood lust, it had just been awhile since I last hunted. A month or so at the least. I usually went about every two weeks, if even that. I guess I've just been a little...Distracted lately.

The burn was growing steadily worse, the fire flaring with every breath I took, so I quickly stopped breathing. I looked up from the table and glanced around me, seeing the oblivious humans, carrying on like I wasn't even there. That was the beauty of the human race; their lack of self awareness.

Sighing, I stood up, leaving the full drink behind. There wasn't any use in being here if I was just going to torture myself. I would know, I've done it all too many times. There's something about the pain of the burn that makes a small part of me feel better. Like I'm controlling the instinctual part of me that wants to kill. _Fuck, I needed to hunt._

As I was walking out the door, I spotted a man - if you could even consider it a man. - following two women down the street. It wasn't the kind of following that you'd see in the day time. It was more like stalking

I trailed closer inconspicuously, eyeing the male. I had to suppress a growl as I looked at the piece of filth before me. Greasy black hair, dirty clothes, and a strong odor that seemed to extend from him. My typical meal.

The women had yet to notice him and he had yet to notice me. I smiled. _Perfect. _I took it as my chance to find a meal, and maybe save two women from getting murdered in the process.

Moving right behind the human, I paused for a few seconds before grasping the scruff of his neck like a dog, pulling him into the nearest alley. The man whirled around, trying to see who had ripped him away from his victims.

"What the hell?" I almost laughed at the man's indignant response but chose to stay quiet and add to his confusion. Still out of his line of vision, I suddenly released my hold on his neck and shoved him hard into the side of the building. Hearing the snap of several ribs breaking, I smirked devilishly. The burn in my throat increased, almost to the unbearable point. I knew that I couldn't prolong this much longer before I inevitably gave in to my thirst.

His heartbeat sped up as he slid to the ground in pain, looking up at me with a sneer. Again, I resisted the urge to chuckle.

"W-Who the the hell are you?" I rolled my eyes at the drunken slur and sent a sharp kick to his midsection, effectively shutting him up for the moment. The human curled in on himself, clutching at his broken bones.

I hauled him up by the shoulders with ease. Although the man was bigger than me, I was much, much stronger. He struggled and twisted, trying and failing to break out of my iron grip. I pushed him against the building again, looking straight into his eyes. I watched as the look of fear took over my prey. I knew that by now, my eyes would be a terrifying pitch black; the eyes of a monster.

"I am your executioner. The last face you'll ever see," I growled menacingly, my mouth watering with venom in anticipation. The human's fear and adrenaline intensified with the scent of his blood. I tightened my grip, effortlessly crushing his shoulders. My prey howled in agony and for an eighth of a second I was slightly worried that somebody would hear the noise. I quickly dismissed the thought though, knowing that with the amount of noise and quarrel that goes on in this city, nobody would think twice about it.

"Now I ain't gonna lie, this will hurt," I barely got the words out before I was biting into the thin skin of my prey's neck. The soft flesh parted like butter around my teeth, the first taste of blood filling my mouth. The human was screaming but I couldn't be distracted.

And in that moment as hot, fresh blood rushed down my throat, the beast inside me was released; unforgiving and uncaring. I gulped greedily, not wasting a drop. I felt the human's pulse slow, his screams growing quiet, reduced into weak groans.

When there was no more, I released my hold, stepping back. His limp, broken body fell to the ground and I smirked. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I was still thirsty, but much better than before. I walked out of the alley, falling into step behind a group of teenagers. None of them noticed me and I didn't draw any attention to myself.

I lived right outside of Detroit, Michigan, although I always hunted inside the city. The crime rate was high enough that there was almost never a need to clean up and dispose of my victims. Bodies in alleyways and abandoned buildings were such a normal occurrence that sometimes police wouldn't even investigate the murder. It was the perfect place to be for a vampire, really. Like a private restaurant. You could chose from any type of human to kill, but I usually tended to go for the ones who were already criminals. I'd rather drain a rapist than an innocent person, but that didn't mean I wasn't tempted. I pride myself on control.

That being said, I didn't particularly like living here. I'd rather live in the south, where I was from. Big crowds made me nervous, but I couldn't go back to my real home. Not after Charlotte, there were too many memories there. Nothing that happened was her fault, and I still loved her beyond all means, but I just couldn't face the loneliness of being home again.

Leaving the city's boundaries and into a much less populated area, I decided to run the rest of the way home.

_Running. _

It was one of the few things I enjoyed doing and something I did frequently. The rush of the wind against my skin, having the ability to see everything with crystal clear definition, never running into trees, going faster than most cars. It all made me feel alive, well, as alive as a vampire can get. Of course, there was no actual heartbeat to add to the effect of adrenaline, but I would take what I could get.

I was barely on my property before I got a feeling. _Ahh,_ here it came again. That tingling feeling that traveled down my spine and throughout my body, seemingly giving me directions. I sighed, it was unnerving to say at the least, this gift of mine. Sometimes it was hard to tell what the direction were telling me to do. Other times, it was obvious. This time, it was a familiar feeling but also slightly different. It was as if there was a gravitational pull pointing me towards Washington. I sighed, knowing what this meant and I resented it.

_The Cullens._

It wasn't that I hated them, never. I loved Jasper, loved him like a brother and even his pixie wife had woven her way into my heart.

No, it was the _rest_ of the family who I didn't like being around, or rather, they didn't like being near me. They were a golden family and I was the stray dog that one child grew attached to. Jasper and Alice were the only members who actually enjoyed my company, but I knew that Jasper picked up on the rest of the family's sour emotions about my visits. He'd never admit it, but that was why he never called me up anymore. I haven't seen or talked to my brother in over ten years.

The only reason that my gift was telling me to go to Forks was because the Cullens have probably gotten themselves into some fucked up situation, and need me to help them out of it.

What, so they didn't even have the common decency to call me for help anymore? Or were they still trying to deny the fact that they needed me to save their asses? I remember when the Major didn't even need me to get him out of trouble. Back in the day, he could have ten different newborns coming at him at once and still succeed in dissembling them all. That family definitely wasn't in his list of best choices, just my opinion though.

Yeah, I was a little angry, but it wasn't easy to be around people who resented you. I was perceived as a threat to their perfect family. The blonde made no effort at keeping that a secret. Several times in the past, I have resisted the urge to tear her and her mate's heads off. The two leaders of the family were much the same, although a bit more polite and nicer about it. They've never said a negative or harsh word to me, but I can see the disdain in their golden eyes.

And then there's Edward, the forever brooding seventeen year old. It mystifies me how he can contain all the angst in his body. He's the star 'child' of the family. The boy can do no wrong, which is true, I suppose, but the level of prejudice he carries is unbearable. Still having his head stuck in a different time period, Edward can't be happy unless everybody acts like he thinks they should, much like a child. It's really no wonder that he has no mate, at least not that I know of. Then again, what do I know?

I walked to my truck with my shoulders hunched. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to see my brother and his mate. They obviously needed me for something. I couldn't help but hope that it was for more than just an extra pair of hands.

I opened the door and got in, starting the engine. Whatever the case may be, I needed to get to Forks.

~OoOoO~

I passed the 'Welcome To Forks' sign with slightly low spirits. How anyone could live in this town was beyond me, but again, it was only my opinion.

Driving an entire day really wasn't too terrible for a vampire, and the trip went quicker thanks to breaking the speed limit. That wasn't an issue, the problem was that I was left to my own thoughts for the whole time. Constantly, I considered turning around and going back to Detroit, bitterly thinking that no one wanted me there. I always stopped myself though, reminding myself that Jasper must need me. As angry as I was, I wasn't selfish enough to leave the family hanging.

Realizing that I would have to stop for gasoline soon, I sighed, pulling into the lot of the nearest gas station. It was mostly vacant, save for a few vehicles. I went through the motions and filled the car with fuel. I wasn't paying much attention though, my head was too clouded with the Cullens.

_Jesus, Peter, man up already!_

Before I went inside to pay, I slid in the brown contacts that I had stored in my coat pocket. Normally, I wouldn't even use them if I had to go near humans, but having hunted very recently, I knew my eyes would be a bright crimson.

I walked inside the building and the smell of strong air freshener greeted me. There were a few people in the small convenience store, and one behind the counter. No one noticed me as I opened the door, but I couldn't help but hear their whispered, sad conversations. It was all about the same person. Charlie Swan? They seemed to be mourning. A death? I wondered what happened.

Shaking my head, I walked to the counter, handing over several bills. I payed, distracted, until the young clerk leaned towards me, speaking quietly.

"So, you know Charlie? Can you believe what happened?" I raised a brow at him. How was I supposed to know who the man was or what happened?

"I'm just visiting," I smiled tightly, uncomfortable. I wanted to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible. I didn't normally converse with humans longer than it took to drain them. I left my change and swiftly exited without another word.

Back on the road, I noted how dark it was getting, nobody seemed to be on the roads. _Hmm. _I dismissed the thought with ease, my only focus was getting to my brother and his family.

Ooh, that hurt. _His family, _meaning that he'd found somewhere he belongs without me. I sighed for the hundredth time. This was all old news, it shouldn't hurt every time I think about it. Maybe I should have called Charlotte and told her to go instead of doing it myself. The Cullens accepted her more than me. God knows she'd be fit for the job.

No, I knew that I'd never do that. I would never intentionally put her in any danger. I also knew that she was off, happy, and would likely give me a good lecture for taking that away from her, even if I was desperate.

I turned off onto the Cullen's over-sized driveway, shaking my head. I needed to get a grip on my emotions or I knew Jasper would be calling me out on it. I sure as hell didn't need that on top of everything else. I also knew that whenever she got the chance, Alice was going to try and dress me. Loved her as much as I did, the girl was annoying. I almost smiled at the thought.

After a few minutes, I started to smell something. Smoke, and a lot of it.

_What the hell?_

I looked around, looking for the source. It was big, whatever it was. So I was right, the Cullens have gotten themselves wrapped up in some issue. I only hoped that they weren't dead.

I sped up slightly, rushing to get to the house. When there was fire and vampires together, the result never came out good. I had learned that the hard way, almost becoming ash myself on more than one occasion.

I turned the last corner, unsure of what I would find. My eyes widened at what I saw.

The image that met me was flames. The house was on fire, all of it consumed in the bright, orange inferno. Black smoke rose into the dark sky. The conflagration illuminated everything around it. It was, quite literally, the bonfire from hell.

In less than three seconds, I had cut the engine had was out of the truck. I ran forward, automatically searching for Jasper first. I noticed that the house seemed to have been burning for awhile, on the verge of caving in on itself. I also saw how overgrown the property was. _What? _That didn't make any sense. It looked like nobody had lived here for at least a couple years.

Even as my mind made these observations, I still ran around the perimeter, trying to pick up a scent from any of the family members. I knew that if they had been inside the house, they'd already be dead. I couldn't find their scents weren't anywhere on the property.

Nothing.

I still didn't know _who_ or _what_ had set the house on fire. The family was seemingly missing. I knew absolutely nothing.

I growled in frustration. Why had my gift pointed me to Forks in they weren't here? There's nothing I can do to find them!

I made one more circle around the house and was surprised when I found that I had missed something. I was so focused on finding them, that I had almost missed the scents under the fire.

There were two different scents, one clearly human, while the other was vampire.

_The hell?_

Their trails didn't merge together either, they didn't even cross. The human's scent seemed to be the strongest on the house, but the other didn't even go near the house. It circled around the property. As I walked to the front of the house again, I caught the both of them leaving.

I didn't recognize either of them, but I knew what it meant; the human was being hunted. Of all people, I would know. What I didn't understand was why it had taken place here. The Cullens were 'vegetarians' and wouldn't allow another to hunt human blood on their land. Furthermore, why was a human even here? Where was my brother?

Thoroughly confused, I decided to follow the two scents. They had to have something to do all this.

I ran full speed away from the still burning house. It was dark but I could see perfectly, something I was thankful for. As I made it onto the main road, I moved into the woods, not wanting to risk being seen although nobody seemed to be visible. I also noticed that the two scents traveled in the opposite direction that I drove in from.

I was getting closer, I knew it. The scents were growing stronger. I also smelt fresh blood and caught myself stopping.

_Whoa. _

The blood was, by far, sweeter than any I had ever smelt. Although I had fed earlier, I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth, yearning for a taste. I had to have it, I wanted it.

I was brought out of my stupor by a human scream and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. I heard glass shattering and metal being crushed. A vehicle? I took off again, my mind momentarily clearing. I didn't know what I was going to find, but I knew that it wouldn't be good.

Finally breaking through the tree line, I greeted the scene before me with a scowl.

At the bottom of a slope, off the road and into a large group of trees, I saw what used to be a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck, although now it was clearly non-salvageable. The driver's door was caved in and there was broken glass strewn across the damp ground.

I immediately spotted a red headed vampire whom I guessed was the cause of all this. I watched her prance around the whole mess with a catlike attitude. It was obvious that she hadn't seen me yet or smelled me yet, too focused on her hunt, but I didn't make any move to leave like I should have. I could have gone back to the house or searched for my brother, but I didn't move at all. All my attention was on the view in front of me.

I listened to her taunting without breathing, watching as she stalked towards the wreck. I could hear the ragged breathing coming from inside the truck, clearly human.

_What did they have to do with my brother and his family?_

The wind blew the red head's hair back and I stiffened at the look on her face. It was the same look I'd seen on Maria's face hundreds of times before, and I couldn't stand it. The twisted, sick pleasure in causing harm to those who are innocent. It was something that I'd seen too often. It dawned on me that this vampire wasn't just looking for a meal, she was looking to torture.

I watched as she tore the truck's door off and threw it in my direction, just barely missing my head. The female vampire was still trained on her victim, seemingly not knowing that I was there. Her words rang clear through the air.

"You're dead."

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did, but within the next half-second, I was running forward at full speed. The red head didn't have any time to react before I barreled into her from the side, sending us both flying through the air several yards. Landing, I looked up to see her slightly shocked but furious face. She made to take after the human again, but I quickly shot up and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her back.

"She's mine to kill! She killed my mate! She's mine," the woman screeched at a painful pitch. She snarled at me and turned, sinking her teeth into the crook of my elbow before I could stop her. I felt the familiar burn spread through my arm and I growled, wild and feral. Now I was pissed, and I think she saw that too, because she immediately let go and struggled against my iron grip.

In one swift movement, I pulled her right arm from her body at the shoulder, detaching it. She howled in pain as I threw the limb to the ground. I almost tore off the other one, but she escaped my hold. In a flash, she had picked up the severed limb and took off running away. I would have ran after her, but I heard the labored and panicked breathing inside the mess of a truck.

Forcing myself to calm, I hesitantly walked closer to the truck wreck, steeling myself for the scent of blood to hit me. It was still just as strong, but it didn't affect me as much as it had the first time; I stopped breathing though.

I peered in through the gaping hole where the door used to be, and was slightly surprised by the sight of a young woman, no older than twenty-five. She had long, dark mahogany colored hair, although it was tangled and knotted. Her bottom lip was split open and oozing blood. Directly above her left eyebrow, there was a shallow cut, about two inches in length. Her clothes were tattered and her jacket was partly matted in blood. I didn't know how badly she was hurt, but she seemed to be barely conscious. I suddenly remembered what the red-headed vampire had shouted before biting me.

_How the hell would this girl have killed someone's mate?_

I tentatively reached out and lightly touched the girl's shoulder. She let out a loud shriek and I let go, stumbling back a few feet, surprised. I didn't even know how to approach her, never never having interacted with humans.

I sighed, I needed to return her to wherever it was the girl belonged. I didn't fight off another vampire just to leave the girl here alone.

"Are you alright, darlin'? Is there anywhere I can take you?" I mentally berated myself for the first question. Of course she wasn't alright. She was just attacked by a vampire for fuck's sake.

_God Peter, you really are an idiot, aren't you?_

I waited a few moments, then a few more. As the time stretched to a few minutes, I started to think that she wasn't going to answer. Then, finally, I heard a hoarse mumble.

"It..It's all gone," she barely got the words out before going limp.

_It's all gone?_ Well shit. What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do with her?

I felt that tingling feeling down the back of my neck again and suddenly knew exactly what my gift was telling me. But why? The girl has nothing to do with me, she most likely doesn't even know that vampires exist.

No. She was a human and I was a big scary vampire. I wouldn't take her back with me to Detroit.

Then again, I still needed to know why her scent was at the Cullen's mansion. What did she have to do with Jasper? Why did she have a vampire after her? Why was my gift telling me to take her to Detroit?

Finally, I shook my head, making up my mind.

_Screw it. _

I placed my hands on the girl again, gently pulling her from the truck. I carried her about half of a football field away before setting her down in the wet grass.

I turned back to the wreck. Sighing, I pulled out my Zippo. I needed to take care of the mess before sunrise, and fire seemed to be the quickest and easiest way to do it. It would do for faking her death too. The town's people would find no body but most likely assume the girl had died.

I flicked the lighter and tossed it under the truck, watching as it caught on leaked gasoline. I didn't waste time running back to the mystery girl and picking her up. People would notice fire soon and I needed to get out of here before someone showed up.

With the human cradled safely in my arms, I took off silently through the woods. She didn't wake and a part of me hoped that she wouldn't. It would just be easier that way.

_I don't even know her name._

I reached the Cullen's house, heading to my own truck that I had abandoned earlier. If I was taking a human with me to Detroit, I definitely wanted a vehicle.

I noticed that the fire was nothing but embers now, the house collapsed and black. I saw what seemed to be the remains of a shoe and half smiled. Alice would be pissed if she were here.

I opened the passenger door and carefully set the girl inside, then got in the truck myself. As I started the engine, I spoke quietly to myself.

"What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my introduction of Peter. I'll try to get the next chapter out a bit sooner this time. If you liked, feel free to drop me a review!**


	3. The Sharpest Lives-MCR

_**Title: **_The Dead and Gone

_**Chapters: **_3

_**Author: **_Istealurfrenchfries

_**Disclaimer**__: _I do not, and will never own the Twilight Saga.

_**Beta: **_Unbeta'd

_**Rating: **_T

_**Pairing: **_Peter/Bella

_**Song: **_The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance

**A/N: Happy (late) New Year! I hope you all had an awesome holiday:] Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited, it means the world!**

* * *

**Peter POV**

We were just leaving Forks when the girl started to stir. I stiffened and glanced at her, praying that she wasn't going to wake up now. I didn't know how to approach her in conversation.

Earlier, right after we left the Cullen mansion, I had put in those brown contacts to hopefully avoid scaring her and causing further problems. How was I supposed to tell her that I was a supernatural monster?

I began to regret my decision to bring the human with me. I didn't know who she was, just that my knowing shit gift told me to bring her to Detroit. I definitely could have done something better with my time. I did _not _need this.

I suppressed a scornful groan when the human stirred again. Damn, I was hoping that she'd stay unconscious for longer.

_Why did the world seem to always be against me?_

Her eyes fluttered open and I was momentarily shocked at what I saw. I hadn't really seen her eyes before, but now I was staring at her chocolate colored irises with fascination.

I didn't have much time to dwell on it before the human jerked up, becoming fully conscious. I quickly reverted my eyes back to the road, waiting for her to realize where she was. She seemed to take in her surroundings with a startled posture. As she whipped her head around, her scent was blown in my direction, making my throat burn. I rolled down the window a bit, trying to breathe in the night's clean air and clear my senses. At the noise, she looked straight at me. I could feel her eyes on me even as I was looking at the road in front of me. I tightened my grip the steering wheel to the point of nearly breaking it.

"Mind telling me why I'm in a truck with a random stranger?" She spoke clearly with confusion in her voice and a hint of sarcasm. I was slightly surprised; I had expected different words to leave the girl's mouth. Normally humans reacted to my presence with more panic than that.

It took me a few long moments to realize that she was still waiting for an answer. _Dammit. _I need to get better at this. I should have practiced being social a long time ago.

"My name is Peter Whitlock," I said, attempting to divert the subject. I really didn't want to explain myself although I knew that I would have to soon.

I looked at her and immediately wished that I hadn't. The glare on her face told me that she knew exactly what I was trying to do.

"Okay, _Peter, _I'm going to ask you again. Why am I in a truck with you?" Oh fuck. She's known me for less than five minutes and I've already managed to piss her off. This is why I don't do humans. A large - very large- part of me was tempted to simply take care of the problem and drain the girl.

"I'm looking for my brother and his family. I found your scent on their property and followed. I found your truck nearly crushed and a red headed woman trying to kill you. I want answers, that's why you're here," I spoke quickly. She paused for several moments then her eyes widened like she was just remembering something. Was the human memory really that bad? Then again, the girl was also barely coherent when I found her.

"Well, that would explain why I feel like I just went through seven different kinds of hell. God, I hurt," she paused and looked at me. "You can take out the damn contacts, I know what you are," there was an edge to her voice.

I was shocked at her last statement and looked back at the road once more, making a mental note to remove my contacts whenever we stopped somewhere next.

"So you know who the red headed vampire was?" I asked, hoping for an answer. She scoffed.

"Yeah. Me and Vicky have some history. The bitch has been after me for five years," she spoke bitterly. I raised an eyebrow, wondering how in the hell she had become associated with vampire. How'd she become associated with my brother as well? I needed answers, but it didn't look like I would be getting much out of her right now.

I realized that I didn't even know who she was, so I chose that as my next question. It was simple enough.

"What's your name?" She huffed irritably at the question. After several moments, she talked.

"Isabella Swan, but the minute you call me by 'Isabella', I'm setting you on fire. Call me Bella," she said acidly. God, what the fuck was wrong with her? The girl seemed to be full of hatred.

What a minute. _Isabella Swan? _I suddenly remembered what I had overheard at that gas station when I first got to Forks. People were talking about a death? _Charlie Swan. _The pieces came together in my head and I realized something.

"Wait, so you're the daughter of the dead chief?" I didn't bother sugar coating my words and trying to sound nice about it. I was straight to the point.

Bella visibly flinched at the words then glared at the scenery around us. Soon, she shifted her gaze to me, defensiveness in her eyes.

"Why do you need to know? Why don't you just let me go? I don't need this, you know. I thought I was done with your Goddamned species a long time ago," she spoke angrily. I guess I struck a nerve. I shrugged, not looking at her.

"You can't leave. I staged your death after I found you. Bella Swan is dead," I said nonchalantly. "Plus, I still need to know what you have to do with the Cullens."

At the mention of the Cullens, I noticed a hostile air come about her. Her glare deepened and my curiosity heightened. Why did she hate the Cullens so much?

Bella didn't say anymore and continued to stare out the window, the aggressiveness still apparent as she ignored me. I decided to leave her alone and drove in silence.

~OoOoO~

**Bella POV**

I leaned my head against the cold glass of the window, silently sulking, as I had been for the past hour. I was really hating this situation, not like I had much choice in the matter though.

Who the hell does this vampire think he is to just take me like I was nothing? Now I was stuck with a human drinker for how long? Until he gets hungry and decides to eat me?

_Bella Swan is dead._

Why didn't he just let Victoria just kill me? What would Jacob be thinking, finding my crushed truck on fire? Sam? Billy? Sue? I wonder if they believed the lie, or if they knew it was a vampire's doing? Did they even care?

I suppose that I should have been grateful for being currently alive, but I just couldn't find it in me. I barely even knew this man and he had proved that he was just as arrogant as any other vampire I had met. _Shocker._

I glanced at Peter briefly and was pleased to see him grimace in distaste. I make him uncomfortable, _good. _

He had a slightly unkempt appearance, with light brown hair that hung in his eyes. Wearing dirty jeans and plain button up, along with his slight accent, it was easy to tell that he was from the south. He said his name was Peter Whitlock.

Whitlock? I had a feeling that I'd heard it before. He said that he was looking for his brother?

_Jasper Whitlock._

So he was Jasper's brother? Well that would explain why he said that he was looking for the Cullens, but why would Peter look in Forks? Didn't he know that the Cullens left five years ago?

My thoughts were interrupted when the truck hit a bump and I winced in pain. Dammit, I hurt everywhere. I felt matted in blood and my clothes were sticking to me everywhere. I couldn't pinpoint any of the injuries, my whole body hurt. I had a major headache to go with it.

After about another fifteen minutes, I decided to voice my discomfort.

"So, Mr. Vampire, c-"

"Peter," he corrected me. I smirked.

"Anyway, I'm covered in bruises and exhausted, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd take me somewhere to sleep," I yawned, emphasizing my point.

He let out a sigh and muttered something that sounded something like 'damn human' and nodded slightly. I smirked at his scowl.

Ten minutes later I was half walking, half limping through the door into a cheap motel room while Peter impatiently ushered me to move faster. I'm just surprised that he even had money for a room. Thank God this place didn't take I.D.

Looking around, the room itself was small and run down. The beige walls were chipped and faded, the carpet was stained and old, and there were several holes in the ceiling. Whatever, at least the bed looked clean and hopefully there was a decent shower with running water.

As soon as he shut the door, Peter silently flitted away from me to stand at the other side of the room. He glanced at me like I was some sort of experiment, cautiously awaiting my next move. I shrugged, unbothered, and slipped into the tiny bathroom, shutting the door and flipping on the light.

"Holy fuck!" I groaned, immediately squinting my eyes when I saw the interior of the small room.

The walls were all one bright green color, and not a nice green. It was the color of mold to the extreme. The floor tiles were a yellowish cream color, whether that was intentional or not was unclear to me. The whole thing was brought together with a vibrant orange shower curtain. The room just screamed 'obnoxious.' It seemed that whoever designed the bathroom either had way too much fun with his work, or was drunk on the job. Probably both.

I squeezed my eyes shut once more before opening them again, then ripped the shower curtain aside. Quickly turning the faucet, I sighed in relief as heated water poured out. Thank God for hot water.

Waiting for the shower to heat up, I stepped back and pulled off my shoes, a ratty pair of faded navy blue converse. I threw them aside and moved on to my jeans, unbuttoning them and wincing as I peeled them off my legs and tossed them next to my shoes. I already knew that getting the rest of my clothes off would be a bitch.

I sighed and pulled down on the zipper to my jacket. I pulled it from my body with a grimace and added to the growing pile of filthy clothes. Now the real issue; my t-shirt. It was plastered to my body from the blood.

My hands gripped the hem of my shirt and I hesitated for a few moments before gritting my teeth and pulling it over my head. I cried out as I felt multiple wounds on my back and stomach reopen all at once. The pain burned across my torso and up into my shoulder blades. Dropping the ruined shirt, I fell forward and braced myself against the bathroom counter, gasping. I impatiently waited for the pain to pass, trying to slow my breathing.

Once I sure that I could stand up without falling over, I straightened and looked into the mirror. Unsurprisingly, I looked like shit, like a huge bruise.

I guess that's what happens when I drive my truck off the road.

There were many cuts and scrapes littering my arms and legs, several of the bigger ones now open and bleeding. Bruises also covered most of my body, which in itself, wasn't something that was I was unused to. I may have changed after the Cullens, but I was still a world class klutz.

I wasn't too worried that Peter was going to come in and eat me, although I was fairly sure that he was now aware of my bleeding body. If he was going to kill me, he would've done it by now. Plus, he needs answers from me, so if I die, he's shit outta luck.

After examining my body, I concluded that other than bruises, cuts, and what felt like a sprained left ankle, I would be fine.

The shower was steaming now, so I ridded myself of the rest of my clothing and stepped under the spray. I tensed up as the hot water hit me and then slowly relaxed. I tilted my head back as the heat soothed my aching muscles. I was content to just stand there forever.

Eventually, I brought my hands up to my hair, running my fingers through the tangled locks. There was no shampoo or conditioner in the motel bathroom, so I did my best to rinse out my hair as much as possible. Then I moved onto my body. Like the shampoo, there wasn't any soap in the shower, so I carefully ran my hands over my body, cleaning myself to my best ability. The water at my feet was now red in color, swirling quickly down the drain.

I reluctantly turned off the water as it began to run cold after another fifteen minutes. Goosebumps rose on my flesh when I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a clean looking towel from the counter. I wrapped it around my body and then it dawned on me that I didn't have any clean clothes. I cursed loudly to myself and sighed, walking to the pile of dirty clothes, picking through them. I certainly wasn't putting the t-shirt back on but my jacket seemed salvageable and my jeans weren't too bad. I grumbled unhappily as I dressed in everything but the shirt, leaving it behind. I wrapped the towel around my hair and picked up my shoes, walking out of the bathroom.

Peter was standing the the same position as he was when I left him, although now I noticed that his brown contacts were gone, revealing his crimson eyes. Oddly, they didn't bother me as much as they probably should have.

He looked at me as I entered the room, raising an eyebrow.

"You took forever in there," he stated, sounding mildly curious. I had a feeling that he didn't have much experience with humans.

"And your point is?" I gave him a small glare and tossed my converse to the floor. He didn't seem fazed in the least, only shrugging.

"Humans are strange creatures," he replied passively.

"So are vampires," I fired back, gracelessly flopping down on the bed, face first. I almost moaned in relief from the surprisingly comfortable cushion below me. I heard Peter take a half step backwards, leaning against the wall.

"Talk," he commanded and I sighed. I was really hoping to avoid this. I didn't want to explain anything to the vampire I just met. I briefly considered just ignoring him and going to sleep but I knew that it would get me nowhere, so I rolled over to my back and took a breath.

"I met The Cullens almost six years ago, when I was seventeen. Well, actually, I met Edward at my school and-" Peter scoffed when I mentioned Edward going to school and a slight smile tugged at my lips. I shook my head and continued with my story,"- and I, like every other idiotic human, thought that he was the most beautiful creature to be seen.

"Anyway, to shorten it, I found out that he and his family were all bloodsucking demons from hell, only, The Cullens thought that they were all high and mighty because they were _vegetarians._" I saw Peter roll his eyes and I smirked. "Edward had convinced me that I was his mate and we got together, worst choice of my life," I blew out a breath.

"Were you?" Peter asked suddenly. "Were you his mate?" I sighed.

"No. He lied to me. He and his family saved me from a tracker vampire, then left me right after I turned eighteen. It was all because of the damn birthday party that Alice made me have," I clenched my fist, deciding to tell as little detail about my birthday as possible.

"I got a fucking paper cut with seven vampires in the room. Classic Bella. Of course, Jasper decided then that I would be a great snack and tried to eat me," I glanced at Peter. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression. I continued, "Edward abandoned me in the woods a few days later. He and the family left after that," I skipped over the fact that Edward had caused me to need stitches in my arm. And also how he didn't just abandon me in the woods; he verbally attacked me first and reduced me to nothing.

Peter didn't say anything so I continued, "I was a mess for months after that. Anorexic, depressed, all that jazz. I felt like shit, but I pulled through it and decided that I wanted to see the world. So I finished school and went to college. After that, I had been traveling, attempting to live my life.

"What brought me back to Forks was my father's death. He was shot in the heart," my voice took an emotionless tone.

"If the Cullens left years ago, then why was the house on fire when I saw it?" Peter asked, switching subjects. I chuckled dryly.

"That was me, Mr. Vampire. I destroyed the house and set it on fire. It felt good," I smiled, remembering the victorious feeling before Victoria had ruined it. Peter looked at me, wide eyed. He was probably wondering what human was batshit crazy enough to destroy a vampire's home.

"You don't like the Cullens too much, do you?" I smirked at the question.

"You noticed?" He nodded and moved on to his next question.

"Why was the red head after you?"

"It's Victoria. She thinks I killed her mate, James, the tracker I mentioned. She wants revenge," I noticed him tense up and I smiled bitterly. "Yeah, she's a little twisted," I finished.

Now, after my long explanation, I was left in a depressed mood. I wordlessly pulled back the comforter of the bed and slipped in between the sheets. Peter was, thankfully, silent so I turned to my side and tried to get comfortable. It didn't take long for exhaustion to pull me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I was very, very sleep deprived when I wrote and edited this, so I deeply apologize for any severe mistakes. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave me a review if you liked it!**


End file.
